riddle
by Sunshine Flower Collections
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is to be held at Hogwarts School of Magic. Excitement is in the air as two guest schools dorm within the halls and the mystery of the Tournament trials are underway. However, there is more that prowls underneath the jolliness of the school, and one student knows this. And that, is Astraea Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Astraea hadn't realized time how much time had flown by. She had been so developed in her thoughts, she hadn't realized she were only minutes from ground zero. She drowned in the thoughts of how she was going to pull this off. How was going to deceive the great Albus Dumbledore that she wasn't who she really was? Her brow furrowed at her thoughts before letting out a long sigh.

"What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into…" She whispered to herself, watching how the train slowly pulled into Hogsmeade station.

Soon, the train pulled into a stop and Astraea was quick to grab her bag. She opened the door into the hallway, wary of the many students rushing out from their own compartments. With them so close, Astraea felt the urge to run away. But she couldn't, not now. It was turn late to turn back.

Astraea's eyes narrowed as she exited the coach and began to walk across the platform. And much to her disappointment, Astraea could feel eyes on her. She felt the eyes of many watching her every move as she cut across the crowd. Still, she kept her eyes trained forward, her expression kept emotionless. Finally, Astraea reached the carriages. Her crimson eyes turned to Thestrals pulling the carriages. Her eyes traveled on the ink-colored skin, watched as their bones flexed against it.

Without a word, Astraea climbed into the carriage, quickly closing the door. She placed her case next to her and sat down with a sigh. Only for the carriage door to be opened. Astraea's gaze was quick to narrow as three Ravenclaw girls climbed in. One of the girls stopped when she saw someone was already occupying the carriage.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this carriage was taken," the girl said gently, shrinking under Astraea's gaze.

Astraea looked over the girls, obviously intimidated. This wasn't going to get her any closer to her goal. She needed to gain the students trust if she was ever to achieve what she came for. Astraea forced her expression to melt before shaking her head.

"It's not," She finally spoke up, moving her suitcase from the seat.

The girls looked at themselves before smiling. The girl came sat next to Astraea, Astraea trying her best not to scoot away.

"I'm Cho Chang," the girl held out her hand, "I don't believe I've ever seen you around Hogwarts before, are you new?"

Astraea felt her body go rigid at the sight of Cho's outstretched hand. She felt herself slowly begin to panic as she thought of all the things that could go wrong. With one wrong move, the entire forest could be eviscerated. All due to a handshake. But Astraea couldn't let this opportunity slip. Slowly, she reached her gloved hand and shook the Cho's hand, careful not to grip to firmly or show how shaky she was.

"Astraea Glass," she said solidly, "I'm a transfer here."

Cho smiled as they pulled their hands away, "oh really, where are you from?"

"I was homeschooled."

It wasn't a complete lie, at least.

"That's wonderful," Cho smiled, "well, welcome to Hogwarts, I guess."

Astraea nodded wordlessly and tore her eyes to the window as the carriage began to pull away.

"Don't you think it's fascinating how the carriages pull themselves?" Cho said with a grin, her face peering out the window, "I wonder what kind of magic they used."

Astraea felt her body become rigid as her eyes cast over the Thestrals pulling the carriage.

"Yes, fascinating."

Finally, everyone had reached the castle and everyone was eager to get inside and avoid the rain. Astraea didn't find herself caring too much, favoring to stand the storm than be in the room with the people who could possibly send her to her death. Even so, she persisted. Everyone was ushered into the Great Hall after leaving their bags for the House Elves to retrieve.

Astraea felt her steps move slowly past the giant doors, her eyes casting up to the illusion of a sky. She couldn't bring herself to look away. It was more beautiful than she would have imagined. Slowly, her gaze lowered to the four tables for their respective houses. She watched as the various classes retreated to their tables, leaving only the first-years and other transfers standing in the middle of the aisle.

Astraea felt herself blending into the crowd, though it was quite obvious she was far from a first-year. Her eyes eyes scanned across the hall until they stopped on the Gryffindor table. They found him almost immediately. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, the one she came for. Astraea kept her eyes on the boy who she had spent months studying until Harry's hand flinched up to his infamous scar. Astraea tore her eyes away finally to look back up to the professors' table. Her eyes connected with dark onyx ones, making her become rigid. The man's gaze had taken her breath away in seconds. It was like a ghost had just passed through her.

The man's gaze was cold and cruel, something Astraea was all too familiar with. But she could feel a difference, a small but noticeable difference. Astraea kept her expression blank as her gaze remained on the darkly clothed man she had studied over the months, along with the other professors. The man that stared her down as if she was nothing but a sewer rat, was Severus Snape. Astraea's gaze lingered for a moment longer before she noticed the twitch in his eye and then she knew. He felt it.

Immediately she turned her gaze to Professor Minerva McGonagall who stood over the crowd with a stern expression.

"Listen up!" She said, stating her authority, "we shall begin with the sorting ceremony. First, we shall begin with the transfer students. Alexander Robier!"

Astraea watched as one of the few transfer students walked up the steps. All the while, she could feel eyes on her. It would be a lie if she were said she wasn't put off by their stares but she expected this to happen. She knew her appearance would make people look twice. Not many are used to crimson eyes.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

Astraea began to think about of how her plan was going to unfold from here. She had to get close to Potter and being sorted into Gryffindor would be a good start. However, she knew there ran a high chance that she wasn't going to be sorted into said house, not with her blood. Astraea hung her head, her eyes clouding with thought.

"Gryffindor!"

Even so, she was going to succeed, Gryffindor or not. Astraea's eyes welled up with determined fire. This was it, through trial and tribulation, Astraea was finally here. And there was no room for failure.

"Astraea Glass!" McGonagall shouted.

There a small silence as Astraea lifted her head to look up to McGonagall. Slowly, Astraea took her first step forward. It felt like the entire room was watching her as she took her second step and then her third. It felt like an eternity but Astraea finally made her way up to the stage. Astraea lifted her gaze to look into McGonagall's eyes. She could see the uneasiness in them but Astraea decided to ignore it.

Astraea sat on the stool wordlessly, keeping her eyes trained on her lap. She could her the few whispers traveling through the hall.

"Did you see her eyes?"

"...Yeah, they give me the creeps…"

"...She reminds me a lot of…"

"...She is kinda hot, though…"

Astraea's mind pulled away from the whispers when she felt the hat being placed on her head. She felt a chill run down her spine as she let out a sigh.

"Ah, such a tired mind," the hat squirmed around on her head, "you've traveled a long way."

Astraea stayed completely still, focusing on closing the right doors.

"It is truly an honor, to look into this mind twice in my lifetime," the hat said, "much like your father, you have a very powerful hold on your mind. Impressive for a fourth year."

The whispers began to sound like the buzzing of bees throughout the hall. Astraea frowned but she refused to respond.

"Hmm, brave, loyal, clever, cool-tempered, calculative, manipulative," the hat chuckled, "it's like looking into a mirror image."

Astraea felt a spark of anger surge through her but she quickly hid it under her emotionless mask.

"Hmm, it's a clear choice, Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

The Slytherin table cheered for their new addition as McGonagall lifted the hat from Astraea's head. Silently, she made her way down the steps, the first-years eager to step out of her way. She walked toward the Slytherin table and sat down in an empty spot. She let out a small sigh, doing well to ignore the stares of the Slytherins. Astraea lifted her head to look over her shoulder to find none of than Harry staring at her. He blinked in shock once their eyes connected and quickly turned away.

Astraea lifted a brow and turned back around. Perhaps this would be a bit easier than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

From her few hours of being there, Astraea had noticed the increased security. She noticed the alarming number of wizards from the Ministry of Magic, but she didn't know why. It only raised the stakes, stakes that Astraea didn't want. But it seemed like things were not going her way, something she was going to quickly have to change.

It was late into the night and everyone was deep asleep. Astraea dressed herself in a black hoodie and black jeans before apparating outside the Slytherin common room. Her pale bare feet silently led her up the steps to the Grand Staircase. She cast her eyes up the winding staircases, basking in the moonlight let in through the clock tower. Astraea lifted her hood, letting the shadows hide her appearance.

In a blink of an eye, Astraea appeared in the entrance way of the Headmaster's office. The room was dark, with only the moonlight illuminating the room. Quietly, Astraea walked out of the shadows and into the light. Her eyes scanned over the various shelves of books and do-dads. She walked up the steps soundlessly until she reached Dumbledore's desk.

Astraea rounded the desk and began to sift through the many papers and books. Her gloved hands finally stopped on a single piece of parchment adorning the prestige stamp of the Ministry of Magic. Her eyes quickly began to skim over the fanciful cursive.

 _To my dear friend,_

 _I'm sorry for how terribly last minute this ordeal has become but I am happy to tell you that the Triwizard Tournament will be hosted here at your grand school this coming Fall! As you know, this is a profound honor and we intend for to strengthen our friendships with our friends across seas. However, due to the dark nature that has happened from the past weeks, there will precautions put in place for the safety of the students. Not that I have any doubt that you will protect your students until the very end, I do hope you understand these precautions are for your benefit. I will be sending Bartholomew Crouch to monitor the tournament, I do hope you remember him. It has been so long._

 _I hope Hogwarts and the other schools have a successful year._

 _Your friend,_

 _Cornelius Fudge, Prime Minister of the Ministry of Magic._

Astraea let out a breath and placed the letter back in its place. That explains the increased security. Not to mention, Barty Crouch would be making an appearance, the poor man. Astraea mind began to travel to the tournament, hoping it would be more of an advantage than an obstacle. With the strict rules Crouch would potentially put into place, it would rule out Harry, keeping him safe. Everyone would be too focused on the tournament, no one would notice she was there and she could watch from afar. However, something told Astraea it wasn't going to be that simple.

Astraea's head snapped up when she heard the grinding of the staircase. Someone was coming. Quickly, Astraea hid behind the desk. Her ears trained on the footsteps, narrowing in on two.

"Something isn't right, Albus," a deep voice said.

"We cannot jump to conclusions just yet, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Astraea mentally cursed herself, knowing fully well she was cornered inside a room with possibly the strongest wizards in the entire castle. She kept herself completely still, calculating her escape. Apparating would be too loud, meaning she was going to have to do this by foot.

"Even if what you say is true, what do you intend to do about it?" Dumbledore said.

"Investigate it!" Snape said, "this cannot be just a coincidence! First the attack on the World Cup, which may I remind you the boy attended, and now a student who has obviously tampered in the Dark Arts!"

Astraea went rigid. There couldn't be anyone else they weren't talking about her.

"Then she is much you like you," Albus chuckled.

Astraea could hear his footsteps coming closer and she knew she had to do something. Quickly snatching the magnifying glass from the desk and chucked it to the other side of the room. The loud shattering of the glass was enough to divert the men's attention.

"What was that?" Snape said.

There was deafening silence before Dumbledore spoke up again.

"There's someone in the room," he said and began to walk down the steps toward the sound.

Taking her chance, Astraea jumped over the railing to the ground floor, regrettably knocking over a stack of books on her way down. Astraea gasped when she narrowly missed the spell heading directly toward her. It was time to get out, now. Astraea made a dash for the staircase, narrowly missing the many spells being cast her way.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted, sending another burst of light.

Not having time to recover, Astraea could only flick her wrist and repel the spell in a different direction. Astraea's form fell into a plume of smoke and quickly escaped through the open window. She dived toward the dark water of the Forbidden Lake before picking herself up to fly toward the Slytherin tower. Astraea flew into the open window of her dorm, thanking her past self for leaving it open. In a flurry of air and clothes, Astraea ripped the sweatshirt off to reveal only her loose pajama shirt and hid underneath the covers.

Astraea let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, letting it flow through the quietness of the room. That was too close. She understood the consequences of the night. She knew that security was going to be even more increased but with the new information gained, she had a piece of the puzzle the Dark Lord had set up for Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning had come earlier than Astraea would've liked. Dark bags hung under her eyes that stayed glaring in front of her. As expected, students were wise to stay out of her way. Astraea's body hurt all over from the incident from the night before. Part of her wanted to mark her attempt as a failure from her near capture by Dumbledore and his accomplice. However, another part of her acknowledged the information she acquired. The Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts and it was bringing the Ministry of Magic with it.

Astraea walked down the steps toward the Great Hall, her eyes narrowing. Keeping her steps light, her eyes trained in front of her. There weren't many students down her but Astraea didn't dare let guard down. Especially not now. Her mind raced back to the months of research she'd compiled of the movements of the few remaining Death Eaters. Their movement had been slow but increasing through the months until they exploded onto the scene with their last attack at the Quidditch World Cup. Coincidentally, Potter and company had been there. A frown appeared on Astraea's lips. They were becoming bolder. Astraea knew something was stirring in the dark and it was heading right for Hogwarts.

Astraea blinked when she heard whispers from around the corner. She quietly pressed herself closer to the wall and listened.

"The students of the other wizarding schools are coming today…"

"What schools are they again?"

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang I believe…"

Astraea's eyes trailed the two Hufflepuff prefects as they walked past. She frowned and pressed herself off the wall. So it was starting already, Astraea frowned. She would have to move quicker than she thought.

"Miss Glass," a voice grumbled from behind her.

Astraea felt her body tense but she trained herself to stay calm. She turned to see none other than Dumbledore's accomplice from the night before. She kept her face as blank as paper as she looked into his dark eyes. Astraea knew she could be in hot water so she would be careful to watch her steps. The professor looked at the girl with a dark glare that rivaled her own.

"I do believe you were supposed to report to the Dining Hall 10 minutes ago," he drawled on, "I wonder what has kept you…"

Astraea hadn't realized her thoughts had taken that much time. Still, she didn't like that her presence was being noticed.

"My apologies, professor..." Astraea defiantly stared into his eyes.

"Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin," His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward ever so slightly, "it would be wise to remember the Head of your own house, Miss Glass."

Astraea frowned but nodded.

"If you don't want to waste any more of Slytherin's points, I suggest not being late to such events," and with that, the brooding professor past her, his cloak twirling behind him.

It was in the moment that Astraea felt it. That familiar twinge in her stomach that made her blood run cold. Astraea quickly turned and watched the professor turn the corner. Her eyes narrowed into a heated glare. He bore the Dark Mark, Astraea held no doubts. Did Dumbledore know? He had to of known the head of the Slytherin house was a former Death Eater. Astraea finally willed herself to move as she continued her trek toward the dining hall.

Astraea slipped into the dining hall, noticing the full attendance. She quickly made her way to the Slytherin table, feeling eyes on her back. Astraea ignored their stares as she took a seat on the bench. Some of her fellow housemates sent her quick glances before tearing their eyes away. She could hear their whispers of her as if they were leaning into her ear. And yet, she pushed them away. Astraea knew what kind of position she had put herself in. A student coming into the school in the fourth year was a bit strange. Astraea's looks wouldn't help her mission either, but there was nothing she could do about it. The eyes and the gloves stayed.

Astraea's eyes cast up to the professor's table, her eyes immediately catching on the tall case standing in the center of the stage. She took a minute to look at the many engravings and details etched into the case. Astraea didn't have to guess twice what was inside. Astraea glanced over to Dumbledore who had stood from his seat of the table, making his way toward the head of the stage.

"Now that we are all sorted, I'd like to make an announcement!" His voice echoed through the hall.

The voices of the students quickly quieted as he continued.

"This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well," Dumbledore said, "you see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament!"

Whispers spread through the room like wildfire.

"What's this, something interesting is actually going to happen at Hogwarts?" A few of the Slytherins cackled.

"Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests," Dumbledore said, "from each school, one single student is selected to become the champion and to represent their own school.

"Let me be clear! If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say that these contests are not for the faint of heart. But for now, please join me in welcoming the wonderful ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their Headmistress, Madame Maxine!"

The doors creaked open and two lines of beautiful girls streamed into the room, adorned in blue satin dresses and matching hats. The smiles on their faces reminded Astraea she would never survive Beauxbatons. Every few steps, the girls would stop, let out an over dramatic sigh and keep on walking, illuminescent butterflies following them. One of the butterflies flew in front of Astraea's face, landing itself on her nose. She stared slightly interested in the glowing wings before it fluttered away.

Astraea's gaze was returned to the giant woman who strode down the aisle with two other girls. The room went into applause, however, it was mostly the hormonal boys applauding. Dumbledore ascended the steps and approached the Headmistresses, planting a kiss on her hand, before stepping up the steps again.

"Now, please welcome the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore announced.

Astraea's eyes narrowed. Karkaroff, she knew that name well. Igor Karkaroff, former Death Eater who only escaped his time from Azkaban by ratting out other Death Eaters after the war. He was a strange, unpredictable man Astraea knew she'd have to stay away from.

The Durmstrang boys stomped down the aisle, their staffs creating sparks on the aged stone floors. In a split second, the boys sprinted down the aisle to the front of the room, not forgetting to do some eccentric flips. But Astraea wasn't interested in that. Her eyes returned to the towering doors as Karkaroff stalked into the room, his prodigy student by his side. Astraea remembered this was the boy that played for the Bulgarian Quidditch team, Viktor Krum.

Astraea watched like a hawk as Karkaroff embraced Dumbledore and the two went to their seats. Astraea's eyes cast over the table, noticing an empty seat. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure who could possibly be missing. Before her mind could go any deeper, dinner had begun.

The dinner had gone by slow for Astraea as she picked at her food. She never had a large appetite, especially when there was so much on her mind. She couldn't piece together how the Tournament and the recent activity of the Death Eaters were related. Astraea had watched the many trials and scandals emerging from Hogwarts, though hardly covered in the papers, and most had made sense to her. It wasn't hard to piece together that most of what challenged the school was linked to Potter, but this time was difficult. There were too many things left in play to connect to Potter. Astraea frowned. She'd have to keep a careful eye on the boy.

"Attention students!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled through the room once again.

Astraea's eyes cast up to the front of the room again. She had been so consumed in her thoughts she hadn't realized he had stood up. Dumbledore brushed his hands upon the tall case.

"I'd' like to say a few words," he said, "eternal glory! That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this the student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.

"Because of this, the Ministry saw fit to install a new rule," Dumbledore said.

Astraea's eyes flicked to the door adjacent to the professor's table. She watched as a man hobbled out from the shadows, his fake leg pounding with every step. Her eyes washed over his appearance, noting his baggy trench coat, scraggly hair and bulging fake eye. Astraea's eyes narrowed at the newcomer.

"To explain all this, the Ministry has sent the head of the department of the International Magical Incorporation, Mister Bartemius Crouch," Dumbledore announced.

Astraea's eyes tore away from the unknown man to watch the Ministry man walk to front of the stage, a tight smile on his face. However, before Crouch could approach Dumbledore, the illusion of a sky let out a roar of thunder and a flash of lightning. The students began to panic, some even screamed, but Astraea sat still and watched as the sky flashed. But just as soon as the storm appeared, it was gone by the flick of a wand.

Astraea gazed at the unknown man as he stuffed his wand back into his jacket. All eyes were on him as he approached Dumbledore. Whispers floated through the room.

"Who's that loonie?" A third-year from said.

"That's Alastor Moody, better known as Mad Eye Moody," a sixth year said.

Astraea struggled to remember the name. She had known he was once apart of the Order of the Phoenix but now worked as an auror. His presence puzzled her, as did the many other things. Dumbledore embraced Moody before returning next to Crouch.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 should enter into the games," Crouch said.

Immediately, the room went into disrest as the students protested, silencing Crouch.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted over the chaos.

The room went quiet again as Astraea looked over to the Gryffindor table. A part of her felt relieved. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about Potter being in the games. Unknowing to them, the Ministry had just made her mission a lot easier.

Dumbledore waved his wand over the tall case and watched as it melted away, revealing a giant goblet. In a flash, a blue flame appeared within the goblet.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said, "anyone who wishes to participate in the games shall put a slip of parchment into the cup before this hour on Thursday night. The champions shall be randomly selected. If chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."


	4. Chapter 4

Astraea held her books close to her chest as she walked to her next class, potions. Of all her knowledge in magic, potions was frankly the least of her concerns. She saw her magic as practical, if it could save her during a fight, she did not need it. Therefore adding to her lack of knowledge in the subject. Nevertheless, she walked down the final steps leading into the dungeons.

Astraea pushed open the door to the classroom, only to find that it was nearly full and that Snape was already at his desk. She walked into the classroom and closed the door, earning a few glances.

"Miss Glass," Snape drawled as he looked up from whatever he was grading, "is there a reason you've shown up to my class late?"

The truth was Astraea hadn't slept the whole night, her nightmares keeping her awake. So she laid in her bed the whole night and left before anyone woke. She even made the intention to skip breakfast, her thoughts taking over her appetite again. But Astraea made sure to keep these details to herself.

"I got lost," Astraea said, her voice dull.

Her words made Snape stop moving his quill as he looked up at her. Some of the students even stopped what they were doing, feeling the tension rising the room.

"Shall I provide you a map? Or will you lose that too?" Snape growled.

Astraea stayed silent to his remark, only looking at him with a bored gaze. Snape frowned and returned to his papers.

"10 points from Slytherin for tardiness. If this is occur again, it will result in detention," Snape grumbled, "get started on the task for the day."

Without a word, Astraea went to an empty station. She placed her books down next to a cauldron and looked upon the chalkboard for instructions. Taking her book from the stack, Astraea leafed through the pages until she found her desired page. Astraea frowned as she read over the specific details. Is this really necessary? She thought.

"Miss Glass," Snape's deep voice cast over the room once again, causing her to look up at him as he stood in front of her desk, "I believe I asked you to get to work on the task."

Astraea held back her glare. Was this fool going to stand here and talk down at her the entirety of class?

"I think the answer is apparent, sir," Astraea said, staring him directly in the eye.

A few students snickered at Astraea's answer. Snape didn't seem very pleased with her answer or the reaction it received, but this didn't bother Astraea any type of way. If this one wanted to make her stay here even more difficult, she'll play his game.

"And yet you sit there, talking back to your professor no less," Snape grumbled as his eyes cast down to Astraea's hands, "your gloves, remove them."

If looks could kill, the potions master wouldn't survive. Astraea could feel the anger swelling in her chest, the dark thoughts bubbling up inside her head. This man was testing her patience, something that could end horribly. Even so, Astraea forced those thoughts away.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Astraea said calmly.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "that wasn't a question, Ms. Glass-"

"I will not remove my gloves professor, so it will be wise not to waste your time on it," Astraea said, her face completely blank.

The room was consumed by a deafening silence. The first sound to re-emerge was the pound of Snape's hands as he slapped them on the desk, leaning over. Astraea didn't cower but instead stared directly in his dark eyes.

"You _will_ remove your gloves unless you would like to spend the rest of the semester in detention," Snape snarled.

Astraea let out a quiet sigh before casting her eyes back down to her gloved hands. She fiddled with her fingers for a second, letting the silence wash over the room. Before she knew it, a defiant smile appeared on her lips as she looked back up at her professor.

"When do I show up?" Astraea said.

The second the class was over, Astraea was out of the door. Her blood boiled at the thought of spending one more second with that repulsive professor. Detention would become a significant inconvenience to her mission which only frustrated her more. With a frown, Astraea turned the corner without looking. She abruptly ran into someone, the force of her strides sending said person's books to the floor

Astraea was left standing, taking a step back to look at the person. Her body immediately went rigid. It was none other than Potter. Astraea chided herself to be calm and let out a breath as he finally looked up at her. Harry looked equally surprised to see her as well.

"I-I, um, sorry," he finally managed to say.

Astraea cast her eyes down and shook her head, "it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," Harry said and bent down to pick up his books.

Astraea lowered herself down to a crouch, carefully picking up the strewn around papers. Gently gathering them into a small stack, Astraea stood and handed them to the boy. He nodded in thanks and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Um, I don't think we've met yet, but I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said as he held a hand out.

 _I know who you are, everyone does,_ Astraea thought as she shook his hand.

"Astraea Glass," Astraea said simply, retracting her hand.

Astraea was about to take a step to walk away when Harry spoke up again.

"You're new to Hogwarts aren't you?" He said.

Astraea nodded, "yes."

"What school did you attend before you came to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Astraea's eyes narrowed as she frowned.

"So many questions…" Astraea said, her voice low.

Harry blinked in shock as he stumbled over his words, "o-oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Potter," Astraea said, turning the boy silent. "For the sake of both us, it would be best if we'd refrain from all the questions."

Harry awkwardly looked at his shoes as Astraea walked around him. She stopped, a frown on her lips.

"Are you coming?" She finally said.

Harry blinked and turned and looked at Astraea's back. Astraea looked over her shoulder.

"Lunch starts in 15 minutes, you wouldn't want to waste more points for your house would you?" Astraea said.

Harry looked at her in shock, a small blush coming upon his cheeks. He nodded and walked up beside Astraea. They both began to walk to the Great Hall, Astraea keeping her eyes in front of her while Harry keep his eyes on the floor. No one spoke a word as they made it to moving staircases. Astraea looked down from the platform, her eyes watching dully as the staircases rotated.

"So, um, Astraea," Harry tried his best to come up with a topic of conversation. "What do you think of the Tournament?"

"A waste of time and money," Astraea said simply as the staircase finally locked itself in place.

"O-oh," Harry said and followed her down the steps.

Astraea glanced over to him, "your thoughts?"

"Y-you want to know what I think about it?" Harry stumbled.

"That's why I asked," Astraea said.

Harry gulped, "Dumbledore said it would be dangerous-"

"Yes but I asked what you thought about it, not Dumbledore's opinion," Astraea said.

Harry gulped and looked at her in shock. The walked down the rest of the steps until they made it to the Hall. The both of them entered the doors and Astraea immediately left his side and walked to the Slytherin table. Harry was left watching as she walked away, all words taken away from him. He couldn't put a finger on it but something was different about Astraea. It was the same feeling he felt about Quirrell, but he couldn't understand why.

With a defeated sigh he walked toward the Gryffindor table, finding his friends immediately. He threw his books on the table and sat down next to Hermione. Like hounds on a cat, Hermione and Ron were on to Harry.

"What was that?" Hermione fired first.

"What was what?" Harry said.

"You with that girl," Ron noted.

"And?" Harry said.

"Uh, she's a Slytherin? You know, rival house?" Ron said.

"Nevermind that, this goes past house points, Ron," Hermione scolded, "I don't trust her."

Harry huffed, "really? You guys don't even know who she is."

"Nobody does! That's the point we're trying to make!" Ron exclaimed.

The trio gained a few glances as they huddled closer, lowering their voices.

"Look, that girl-"

"Her name is Astraea," Harry interjected.

"You know her name? This is worse than I thought," Ron muttered.

"What we're trying to say is there's some questionable patterns about her," Hermione added.

"Questionable how?" Harry said.

"Um, the fact that her eyes are bloody red is a good start," Ron said.

"And the gloves," Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table, "I have potions with her. Professor Snape told her to take them off and she refused."

"What?" Harry said, eyes widening while Ron laughed.

"Maybe she's not so bad if she can stand up to the dungeon bat," Ron snickered.

"I'm serious, Ron," Hermione glared, "a fourth year who mysteriously shows to Hogwarts after the attack at the World Cup? That can't be right."

Harry frowned and looked Hermione, "you can't seriously think- no, you know what I'm not even going to say it."

"I'm just saying it's strange!" Hermione whispered.

"I'm done with this conversation, can we just eat?" Harry urged.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and returned to their plates. Harry let out a sigh and began to pick at his lunch, his friends words swirling in his head. Yes, it was true that Astraea was strange, but many students were. It was nothing completely out of the ordinary. He decided not to bother himself with it any further.


	5. Chapter 5

The students of Hogwarts spilled out of the Great Hall at the finish of dinner. The houses split on their separate paths toward their common rooms, Astraea following the Slytherins. From the joyful chaos of plump bellies, Astraea could feel someone's eyes on her. It wasn't hard to realize who it was. Harry had been staring at her all night. He must of thought she hadn't noticed but she had. It was quite annoying but reassuring. If he kept his eyes on her then she knew he was safe at least.

With a sigh, Astraea branched off from the crowd as they lead into the dungeons. She had a special appointment with a certain potions master thanks to her actions earlier in the day. A part of her dreaded their inevitably interaction but she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. The gloves stayed on.

As Astraea turned down another hallway, her eyes caught the glimpse of silhouette. Astraea pressed herself upon the wall, hiding in the shadows as they made their way down the hall. Astraea immediately knew who it was. Igor Karkaroff. The man stalked down the hall, his eyes firing in every direction. Wherever he was heading he was determined to get there seeing as he didn't even notice Astraea standing there. Astraea pressed herself off the wall and stood, looking at the ex-convict walked away. Something was wrong.

Slowly, Astraea's body disappeared in a dark mist, disappearing into the shadows until there was nothing left. Astraea could see everything. Every room, every crevice, every hall. Finally, she found Karkaroff on the third floor. In a second, Astraea's body formed among the shadows of a corner hidden in the hall of the third floor.

Astraea walked down the hall, careful to keep her steps light. She pressed herself up against the wall and peeked her head out ever so slightly to peer around the corner. Astraea recognized the tall doors to be the room where the Goblet of Fire was being held. But where was Karkaroff. Astraea took a step away from the corner before the doors opened. Quickly Astraea jumped back behind the wall, holding her breath. Loud footsteps echoed on the walls as Karkaroff briskly walked past Astraea.

Her eyes narrowed as she stepped out of the hallway. Why was Karkaroff alone with the Goblet of Fire? With his history, Astraea knew that her chances of keeping her true identity hidden wouldn't last long. Astraea's eyes became enveloped in black as the torches of the hall were all blown out by a large gust of wind. Karkaroff froze, looking around in fear until finally whipping around to look at Astraea standing a few meters away from him.

The black faded from Astraea's eyes, returning them to their intimidating crimson. Astraea wanted to smirk at the look at Karkaroff's face but she kept her face blank. Karkaroff looked at her in shock and horror.

"I-It's you," Karkaroff said.

Astraea cocked her head to the side, her hair falling over her left eye.

"What you doing inside that room?" Her voice cold.

Karkaroff gulped and didn't answer. Astraea didn't have a patience so she took a few steps toward the man.

"I know who you are, Igor Karkaroff," Astraea said as she circled him, "I know you worked under the Dark Lord during the war…"

"N-not anymore-"

"...I know you squealed like a pig once you were put on trial to escape from your time at Azkaban," Astraea played with her gloves nonchalantly.

"I served my time!" Karkaroff said.

Astraea found herself standing in front of Karkaroff glaring into his eyes.

"I also know that if the Dark Lord were to make an appearance once again, he'd snuff you out like the rat you are," Astraea said coldly.

Astraea could see the cold sweat dripping down his face and she finally let out a small smirk.

"I'm sure you realize," Astraea lowered her voice, "you are walking dead man, right?"

Karkaroff gulped and looked away from Astraea's gaze. She frowned and stepped away from him.

"I know there is commotion within the Death Eaters. Tell me what you know, and perhaps I can save you from the inevitable," Astraea said.

Karkaroff scoffed, "you can not promise my protection."

"I am the best shot you got, Karkaroff," Astraea crossed her arms, "tell me."

Karkaroff gulped, "I don't know…"

"Hopeless," Astraea growled and began to walk away.

Karkaroff jumped and reached out for her, "b-but it has something to do with the boy!"

Astraea stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, "go on."

"For whatever they are planning, they need the boy to finish the job," Karkaroff explained.

Astraea's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward again, "what job? You're not telling me everything-"

"What's going on here?"

A voice made Astraea tense and cast her eyes over her shoulder. There stood Harry at the end of the hall, looking puzzled as ever. Karkaroff stared at him in shock, no words leaving his babbling lips. Astraea looked up at Karkaroff, her eyes flashing a menacing black before turning and walking toward Harry.

"Is everything alright?" Harry said as Astraea grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hallway.

How much had Harry seen? Astraea was angry with herself that she hadn't noticed the boys presence before. Her grip remained strong as she dragged Harry far away from Karkaroff. She didn't stop until they were feet away from entering the grand staircase. Astraea pushed Harry into the wall before slamming a hand next to his head. Harry looked at her in shock.

"What did you hear?" Astraea growled.

"I-I didn't hear anything," Harry said.

"The truth, Potter!" Astraea growled.

"Honest! I swear, I-I didn't hear anything," Harry said.

Astraea frowned, "were you following me?"

Harry's face turned a beet red making Astraea scoff. She stepped away and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm only going to say this once," Astraea glared at Harry, "stay away from me, Potter. Understood?"

Harry gulped under her gaze and nodded. Astraea let out a quiet sigh and walked away from the boy. Astraea began to descend the steps for the second time in that night, her mind heavy. The Death Eaters wanted something to do with Harry, as she suspected, but that meant that something was coming to Hogwarts. Something big.


	6. Chapter 6

The days went by and the excitement for the tournament grew. The foreign students had settled into the school surprisingly well, the Beauxbaton girls becoming very popular with the Hogwarts boys and the Durmstrang boys becoming very popular among the girls. It was all so meaningless, chasing after boys or girls alike. Astraea could never understand the appeal. Then again, she fully understood why no one would want something like her.

Astraea looked at her gloved hands, standing in the middle of the hall. She didn't care if she was causing a small junction in the lunch rush, her mind was completely somewhere else. Cocking her head to side lightly, strands of hair falling in her eyes as they peered at her hands, flipping them slowly. Astraea frowned at the tightness of the leather, how uncomfortably confining it was. Even so, Astraea couldn't dare take them off.

Astraea was shook from her thoughts when she heard the sound of cheering.

"Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!" Voices shouted from the open door up the hall.

Astraea watched as students rushed inside the room to join the commotion. The same room that held the Goblet of Fire, where Karkaroff lurked that one night. Astraea found herself walking toward the room, stopping outside the threshold. The room was crowded, an ominous blue light illuminating the room. The students crowded the stands positioned around the cup while even more stood around the cup.

Astraea felt someone bump into her from behind, causing her to stumble a few steps. With a glare, Astraea stared at the two students, undoubtedly Slytherin, push past her, smirks adorning their lips.

"Out the way!" The girl said.

Astraea's eyes ignited in a temporary boiling red before quickly disappearing at the presence of another student beside her.

"Don't mind them, there just a bit excited," the boy said.

Astraea glanced at the boy, immediately recognizing him. Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys had a long history with the Dark Lord, however conveniently slipped out of being sent to Azkaban with all the others. Draco smirked and turned to face Astraea.

"You're the transfer, Astraea right? Never got to welcome you into Slytherin," He smirked and held out his hand, "the name's Draco Malfoy, you might want to remember it while you're here at this mess of a school."

Astraea looked at his hand before shaking it. Draco gestured to the crowd.

"I see you came to see the party," he laughed as he walked inside.

Astraea followed him, "something like that."

The two Slytherins pushed their way to the front of the crowd, just before the strange ring circling the goblet.

"Watch yourself, it's a age ring," Draco frowned at the ring, "Dumbledore cast it himself."

Astraea looked around the room, seeing a group of rowdy of Hufflepuffs. Eventually, one boy stumbled out of the group, a goofy smile on his lips. He had to be older than Astraea, hence the reason he could get through the ring. Admittedly, he was a handsome boy.

"Cedric! Cedric! Cedric!" The crowd shouted louder.

The boy known as Cedric slowly walked up to the goblet, a small piece of folded paper in his hand. Astraea watched intensely as Cedric reached into the fire, his paper discentergrating in the flame. Cedric's eyes fell down to Astraea, and for a moment they both stared at each other as the crowd cheered. In the next second, the goofy smile returned to his face as he returned to his friends.

"It's ridiculous that Dumbledore won't let anyone else compete, not to mention he got the bloody Ministry involved," Draco scoffed.

Astraea wasn't listening, instead looking around the excited crowd. Almost instantly, Astraea's gaze connected to those of shining emerald. Harry watched her from across the way, his gaze reminding Astraea of kicked puppy. With a sigh, Astraea turned to leave, seeing all she wanted to see.

Finally, the time has come for the champions to chosen. All the students were once again stuffed into the Great Hall, somehow fitting all three populations into the room. Astraea sat next to Draco and his colleagues, although she wasn't paying them much attention. She could feel eyes on here but she couldn't place them. So instead, she stared dully into the distance as everyone shuffled to their seats. A booming voice cut through the busy chatter.

"Attention! Attention!" Dumbledore shouted, his voice echoing.

Astraea cast her eyes up to the professor's table. Dumbledore stood there with Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Barty stood around the fiery goblet encased in a golden case, looking over the students. Karkaroff had a slight smirk on his lips while Madame Maxime had the same graceful smile that always seemed glued to her face. Astraea couldn't help but notice how a certain groundskeeper kept his googly eyes on her.

"Tonight, we will chose our champions for the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced. "There will be three champions chosen from each of the schools. Those who are chosen, there is no turning back, from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

Dumbledore cast his wand over the glittering case, watching as it melted into molten gold. A few whispers went around the room while Draco scoffed.

"Who'd want to be in a stupid game anyway," he grumbled.

Astraea remained silent and simply watched as Dumbledore waved his wand, summoning a single slip of paper from the flame. The paper delicately flew down into Dumbledore's wrinkled hands, his eyes squinching to read the name.

"Our first champion, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore shouted.

The cheers of the girls followed by the applause of the rest of the students flooded the room as the petite girl made her way up toward the goblet. Dumbledore and the others muttered a quick congratulations before Madame Maxime ushered Fleur to another room.

"And for our second champion…" Dumbledore waved his wand once again and another slip of paper flew from the flames.

Dumbledore snatched it out of the air and read the name, "Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute!"

The boys of Durmstrang roared as their seemingly chosen boy walked up to the goblet, a proud smile on his face. Karkaroff smiled at the boy and lead him to where Madame Maxime went. Now all that was left was Hogwarts' champion. Astraea could feel the tensions rise as she looked around the room, wondering who it was. Dumbledore cast his wand once again and just like before, another paper was spat out of the fire. Dumbledore caught it from the air and eagerly read the paper.

"And for our last champion, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft!" Dumbledore announced.

The Hufflepuff table exploded with joy and excitement as said boy rushed up to Dumbledore. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It had to be a bloody Hufflepuff," he grumbled.

"At least it's not a Gryffindor, then we'd never hear the end of it," Pansy said.

Dumbledore embraced the boy and as they moved away from the goblet, the tame blue flame turned into a fiery pink, casting its color over the entire room. Astraea's dull gaze was ignited in puzzlement as she sat up in her seat, looking over the many heads and toward the stage. The room gasped as two more notes are finally thrown out of the fire.

Astraea watched, her brow furrowed as the papers fell into both of Dumbledore's hands.

"This cannot be…" Barty whispered.

Dumbledore paid no mind to him and open the charred notes. His eyes ignited into rage as his head shot up to look across the room.

"Harry Potter!"

Astraea felt like time had gone into slow motion as her crimson eyes shot over to the Gryffindor table, her gaze immediately finding the boy. For a moment, she felt rage in her chest. How did he do it? How did he manage-

"Astraea Glass!"

And in an instant, Astraea's breathe was gone. Her eyes widened in complete shock as she looked back up to Dumbledore.

"What…" Draco managed to say, looking at Astraea in wide eyes.

"Harry Potter and Astraea Glass!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled so loud, Astraea felt he could of brought the bloody walls down.

Even so, Astraea slowly rose to her feet, her hair casting over her eyes. She glanced across the room to find Harry, terrified as he walked down the aisle. With a shaky breath, Astraea began to walk down the aisle as well, her footsteps echoing in the dead silent hall. If she felt like eyes were on her then, they definitely were now. It felt like an eternity before she reached Dumbledore, Harry at her side. Astraea stared up at the fiery goblet in question. How could it be?

Whatever the answer was, Astraea knew it held no good behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

Astraea and Harry were ushered into the Trophy Room, Astraea taking the lead. Her mind worked a hundred miles a second to find an answer, any answer, but she found none. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor all met in the middle of the room, looking at the fourth years in confusion.

"This isn't right, there's only supposed to be three," Fleur whispered, shaking her head.

Astraea crossed her arms and bowed her head in thought, hearing the commotion coming down the stairs. Dumbledore joined by the other headmasters along with Alastor Moody, Barty and Snape billowed down the steps, shouting all the while.

"I protest, I protest!" Madame Maxime said.

In an instant, Astraea felt a hand on her shoulder yank her around, causing her to nearly lose her footing. She glared into the onyx eyes that could only belong to Severus Snape.

"How did you do it?" He growled.

Astraea frowned, "do what, professor? You're going to have to be specific-"

"He means how did you get your name into the Goblet of Fire!" Karkaroff shouted.

Astraea's eyes narrowed, "simple: I didn't."

"Harry, did you put your name into that goblet?" Dumbledore said, grappling the poor boy.

"N-no sir!" Harry stammered.

"There you go, we didn't put our names in the bloody goblet," Astraea said, pushing past the potions master.

Snape's gaze followed Astraea as she walked away from him.

"Of course they would lie!" Madame Maxime said, angrily shoving a hanging lamp out of her way.

Astraea sat on the table, one leg crossing the other, "why would I lie? I had no intention in playing in the games, I'm just as confused as you are."

"You could have given the note to an older student," Snape's voice drawled.

"And what would be the point in that?" Astraea scoffed, "seems to me like too much effort to play a silly game."

"Besides, the Goblet of Fire is a powerful magical object, only a Confundus Spell could alter it, something only a powerful wizard could manage, not some lowly fourth years," Moody grumbled.

"It seems to me you've given this a lot of thought, Alastor," Karkaroff growled.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said, "this won't solve anything!"

Dumbledore turned to Barty, who stood silently away from the group, "Barty, it's your call."

Astraea frowned as she looked at the Ministry man.

"What is done cannot be unwritten. The rules are absolute," Barty said over the silence, "The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding contract."

Astraea felt her stomach drop as she let out a shaky breath.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Glass have no choice," Barty said, looking back at Potter and Astraea, "from this point on, they are Triwizard Champions."

Of course that didn't settle the outrage.

"This is a conspiracy! To give Hogwarts more of an advantage!" Maxime protested.

"Conspiracy!" Karkaroff seconded.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted over the madness, "what's done is done, there is no going back so there is no point in arguing it any further."

Dumbledore turned to both Harry and Astraea, "to level the field, Harry and Astraea will be on one team and each will be granted one mentor to help them through the games."

Astraea frowned and looked away from the old man's gaze.

"Now, Champions, please return to your dorms before curfew is put into place," Dumbledore said.

Astraea wasted no time getting to her feet and storming out of the room before anyone else. Her crimson eyes ignited in anger and disappointment. She wanted answers, but a part of her knew she would get them soon enough.

Snape, Moody and Minerva joined Dumbledore in his office while the old wizard stared distantly into the pensieve.

"What are we to do about this, Albus," Minerva protested, "this simply cannot go on."

"Yes, this does look suspicious, Albus," Snape agreed with the witch, "first the World Cup, then the strange break in, and now this. This cannot be coincidence."

"And what do you suppose I do," Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Well put a stop to it!" Minerva exclaimed. "They're only children!"

"As much I wish I could change these unfortunate events, Barty was clear," Albus signed, "there is nothing we can do."

"This isn't right…" Minerva protested still.

Severus approached Dumbledore, "considering the recent events, perhaps we could just leave it be."

Minerva looked at the Head of Slytherin in disbelief, "and what? Offer them up as bait? You cannot be serious."

"Oh, but I am," Severus drawled, "if we interrupt these turn of events, we may never know what has caused them."

"I agree with Severus," Dumbledore said. "Alastair, do look over Harry will you. Severus, I leave you to mentor Ms. Glass."

Severus' eyes narrowed, "Ms. Glass is perfectly fine with-"

"I aware Alastor could mentor Ms. Glass, however, I chose you," Dumbledore glanced over to the professor, "and for that I have my reasons."

Severus frowned, "as you wish."

Dumbledore pressed the tip of his wand to his temple before tugging out a string of light. He watched with dull fascination as the strand fell into the swirling water of the pensieve.

"What an interesting turn of events…" He said whimlessly, watching as the familiar names appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Late into the night after the champions were chosen, everyone in the Slytherin girls dorm was deep asleep. All except one. Astraea's chest heaved as she laid curled up in her bed. Beads of sweat fell from her crown. She kept her eyes screwed shut, trying to wish away the pain. It felt like her body was on fire, a fire that crawled under her skin and boiled her blood. Such excruciating pain. Biting back a groan, Astraea looked carefully around her dorm. _This can't be right, it's not time yet,_ she thought to herself.

Willing herself to move, Astraea dragged herself out of bed and toward the door of the shared room. Every step she took, it felt like she was walking on coals. Even so, she made sure to keep her footsteps light as she retreated down the steps. She leaned against the wall for support as she made to the common room. Stumbling to the dark green loveseat, Astraea leaned her weight on the arm. Out of breath, her crimson eyes glanced quickly over the room. She needed to do this now.

Astraea stumbled to the fireplace, the flame long extinguished. Astraea folded her legs beneath her as she let out a shaky breath. She looked down out her leather gloves. Slowly, Astraea slipped her slender fingers underneath one of her gloves, taking it off. She repeated it with the other. Her heart dropped.

Instead of her pale skin, her hands were a sickly grey, nearly black. Her nails were black, the tips of her fingers nearly the same color. The veins from her wrist turned completely black, spreading the darkness further up her arms. Astraea looked at her hands in despair.

"It's not supposed to be time," she whispered to herself.

Astraea brought her left hand to her lips. Parting her lips, she chomped on the tips of her fingers. Wincing at the pain, she stared down at her fingers. Her bite was deep enough to draw blood, the color becoming a frightening black in an instant. Astraea closed her eyes and dragged her bleeding fingers down the center of her forehead, drawing three stripes, one continuing down the bridge of her nose.

With a shaky breath, Astraea opened her crimson eyes. She began to mumble faintly, her words sounding like nonsense. However, Astraea knew the amount of power these words possessed. A surge of pain passed through her body, making her gasp. Her back arched as she leaned her head back, her eyes wide. Even so, Astraea didn't stop, repeating the mantra over and over. Not when every muscle in her body tightened. Not when her crimson eyes were enveloped in black.

A once tame fireplace ignited into a fiery whirlwind reaching out of the pit. With a final gasp of air, everything stopped. The dark blood evaporated from Astraea's face as her eyes returned to their normal red. Astraea fell onto her back, gasping for breath. Her wide eyes looked up at the stone ceiling, letting the pain slowly fade away. Astraea brought her hands up to her face, watching as the pigment returned to her veins until all that was left was her scarred hands and her bleeding fingertips. Faintly flinching as a drop of blood plopped right below her eye, she let her hands all to her sides.

"That should hold just a while longer…" She said to no one.

The morning came all too soon for Astraea. She dragged herself from bed, dressing into a simple pair of pants and knit sweater. Lazily putting her shoes on, she suddenly felt eyes on her. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the heated gazes of her fellow roommates. Once they noticed Astraea had discovered them, they quickly turned away and continued with their morning routines.

With a sigh, Astraea tied her long hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing her necessary books, Astraea exited the dormitory. Not wasting any time paying attention to the many stares she had, Astraea continued out of the common room. She walked up the steps, heading out of the castle's dungeons when someone abruptly stood in her path.

Astraea glanced from the ground to stare into the eyes of none other than Pansy Parkinson. The brunette glared at Astraea with what Astraea could only recognize as wrath and jealousy.

"What's your game, newbie," Pansy said.

Already grumpy as it is, Astraea let out a long sigh, "what are you talking about Parkinson? Better yet, don't answer, I don't care."

"Why put your name in the goblet? How did you even do it?" The girl said and then smirked, "unless you really are as old as you look."

"Come now Parkinson, I'm sure you haven't wasted your precious education for such a childish insult," Astraea stared Pansy directly in the eye.

Pansy frowned, "how, freak."

Astraea's eyes narrowed, "don't you have better things to do like being Malfoy's fan girl?"

Pansy's eyes flashed with anger and quickly raised her hand as if attempting to slap Astraea. However, before she could bring her hand down, a hand gripped her by her wrist. Pansy's eyes went to the size of a dinner plate as she quickly looked behind her.

"P-professor!" Pansy squealed.

"Ms. Parkinson, I advise you to never raise your hand against a fellow student or it will be worse than detention in your future. Do I make myself clear?" The potion master's voice dropped if venom, making the poor girl flinch.

"Y-yes professor," Pansy said as quiet as a mouse.

"Get out of my sight," Snape barked.

Pansy scurried away like a dog with its tail between its legs while Astraea watched with more amusement than she like to admit.

"Is there a reason I always find trouble following you, Ms. Glass?" Snape said.

"It does have a habit of following me, doesn't it?" Astraea said nonchalantly.

"Walk with me, Ms. Glass," Snape said.

It wasn't much of a suggestion, more of an order. Not looking to make this into a situation similar to the last, Astraea followed the professor. Astraea noticed they were walking the opposite way of the staircases, but she didn't dare say anything.

"So, Glass, tell me about yourself," Snape said, not exactly sounding very interested.

Astraea looked at Snape from the corner of her eye, "what do you want to know, professor."

"You transferred to Hogwarts without a previous academic record," Snape said, watching how Astraea frowned, "I'm supposed to know my students, especially if they're apart of Slytherin."

Astraea nodded wordlessly, "I was homeschooled."

"Impressive, a home schooled student can be this advanced in defense against the dark arts," Snape said, almost sarcastically. "I must ask who your teacher is."

Astraea's breath caught in her throat as she instantly looked away from Snape. Noticing her pause, Snape stopped and faced her.

Keeping her eyes to the floor, Astraea spoke, "I was taught by the woman who raised me."

"Your mother?" Snape said.

Astraea's eyes softened for a moment, "no, my mother is dead."

Snape frowned and looked away, "and your father."

It was then that Astraea's eyes ignited with a wild anger, glaring at her hands.

"My father left us," Astraea snarled, "I have no love for him."

"I see…" Snape trailed.

With the familiar burn still in her chest, Astraea looked up at the potions master.

"Any other questions professor? Or can I get to breakfast?" She said restlessly.

"Come," Snape said, turning to walk again.

The rest of the way was silent much to Astraea's pleasure. Before Astraea could reach the entrance, Snape took hold her shoulder.

"Meet me in my office after your classes, we have to discuss your strategy," Snape said.

"Strategy?" Astraea cocked a brow.

"Yes, for the first challenge," He said. "I have some information that might be of use for you."

Astraea peered into his onyx eyes over her shoulder and nodded.

" _Dragons?_ "

Snape watched Astraea's dumbstruck face from his desk. His fingers knitted together, his onyx eyes watching her every move. The day along with its classes came and went and now Astraea stood in the Potion Master's office. Astraea shook her head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me…" She whispered to herself and ran her hands through her hair.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Snape said. "We need to think of a strategy-"

"What of Potter?" Astraea said, not hiding the concern in her eyes.

Snape looked at the girl with a confused look, "what of him?"

"Does he know?" Astraea said, facing him again.

Snape organized the stack of papers he was yet to grad, "Professor Moody is mentoring Mr. Potter, I'm sure he was gain this information eventually. Now, for your strategy."

"I don't need a strategy," Astraea said.

Snape smirked and shook his head, "and how do you think you will go up against a dragon? No matter how advanced your magic is, it is not enough to take down a dragon. You need a strategy, an advantage. Your competitors all have their's and will not hesitate to use them."

Astraea frownec, not liking how he underestimated her, "I'll take my chances."

Snape glared a her, "you must take my help, Ms. Glass, or else you won't have a chance.  
"I don't need anyone's help, professor-"

"People have died in these games," Snape's eyes narrowed, "do not be a fool."

Astraea stayed silent, a frown never leaving her face. Eventually she looked up from her hands.

"I'll take care of it."


	9. Chapter 9

A day. Astraea had only 24 hours to not only to come up with a plan, but to find Harry and tell him of the challenge. Astraea knew the poor boy was in way over his head, and seeing as the series of events undoubtedly lead back to him, Astraea knew what kind of position she had been put in. Unfortunately, the boy who lived was annoyingly hard to find. Astraea she had looked the castle top to bottom but couldn't find him. Astraea could feel her nerves starting to get the better of her, feeling a raging headache coming on. Astraea found herself in the courtyard just outside the clock tower, sitting underneath a tree.

With a sigh Astraea softly hit her head against the trunk of the tree. Where was that blasted Potter?

"Something on your mind, stranger?" A voice intercepted her thoughts.

Astraea opened her crimson eyes, looking up to see Cedric Diggory leaning against the tree. He smiled down at her while Astraea stared expressionless back.

"I'm looking for Harry," Astraea said, looking away from him.

"Doesn't seem very productive," Cedric smirked.

"It's a giant castle," Astraea said.

"That much is true," Cedric sighed and looked across the courtyard, "so, how are taking the tournament?"

"Not sure I should answer that if it's from my competition," Astraea said.

"I'm asking as a friend," Cedric said.

"So we're friends now, is that it?" Astraea quirked a skeptical brow.

Cedric sighed and looked at Astraea with a serious expression, "look, you're a fourth year, there's a lot of magic that you might not know that could get you and Potter ahead. I'm just trying to look out for you."

Astraea let out an unfamiliar laugh, "oh, well I assure, I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself."

Astraea stood to her feet and began to walk away when she stopped. With a sigh, Astraea closed her eyes. Curse her morale compass. Astraea spun around and stalked back to Cedric who looked at her in confusion. Astraea looked around her carefully, making sure no one was listening.

"What's going on with you?" Cedric said, looking at her with a confused gaze.

"Dragons," Astraea said bluntly.

Cedric eyes went wide, "what?"

"The first challenge involves dragons," Astraea said carefully, "you can't tell anyone I told you."

"How, how did you-"

"It doesn't matter, just...be careful," Astraea said and turned her head to find Harry walking across the courtyard to the other tree similar to the one that Cedric and Astraea stood under.

Astraea stalked over to the boy, reaching him just as he was having a conversation with Draco who sat high up in the tree.

"Potter," Astraea said softly but her voice was drowned out by their argument.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Draco smirked down at him.

Astraea could feel the Harry's anger from here. This wouldn't end well.

"My father and I have a bet, you see," Draco said, "I don't think you're going to last ten minutes without Astraea by your side."

Draco hopped down from the tree, his friends walking up behind him. He stopped in front of Harry, sending Astraea a sly smirk.

"He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five," Draco said, causing his friends to snicker.

"Knock it off, Draco," Astraea said, her voice strong.

"I don't give a damn what you're father says!" Harry shouted, stepping up to Draco. "He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic."

With that, Harry began to walk away but Draco had other things in mind. Draco drew his wand, causing Astraea to tense and her fingers splay, preparing for might happen. However, both were too slow because before both of them knew it, a voice shouted over them.

"Oh no you don't sonny!" The voice said.

Draco let out a yelp as the spell struck his chest and in a matter of seconds he was reduced to a small white-haired weasel. Astraea's opened in shock as she turned to see none other than Madeye storming over to them, his wand drawn.

"I take you as someone to cast somebody when they're back is turned!" He said as he hobbled over.

"You stinkin', cowardly, scum!" With every insult, Madeye lifted poor ferret Draco off the ground, spinning him around.

"Professor Moody!" A shrill voice yelled over the laughter.

Astraea turned to see Professor McGonagall rushing over.

"What on Earth are you- is that a student?!" McGonagall looked she had seen satan himself.

"Just teaching some discipline to the student body, Professor, nothing to worry about!" Madeye smirked as he played with Draco.

Harry was laughing with the others, but Astraea couldn't find the humor within the humiliation. With a glare, Astraea shot her hand in front of her, stopping the tossing of Draco and holding him inches from the ground. The laughter died down and was reduced to whispers as Astraea gently lowered Draco to the ground. She crouched down and gently touched the back his furry head and in a blink of an eye, Draco returned to his human form. He looked around frightened, looking up at Astraea as she stood to her feet.

"It is absolutely forbidden to use any type of magic on a student, Professor Moody!" McGonagall said, "I will be talking to Dumbledore about this."

With that, the old bird stalked away, dispersing the crowd as she went. Draco and his friends had long ran away from the scene, leaving only Astraea, Harry and Madeye. Astraea turned and glared at the so-called professor before turning to Harry.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," Astraea said.

Harry looked at her skeptically, "weren't you the one saying to stay away from you?"

Astraea's eyes narrowed as she leaned closer, "this is important-"

"I'm sure it is, but right now me and Potter have some business to attend to," Madeye said, stepping forward.

Astraea cast her eyes up to the man, eyeing him very carefully before stepping away. Without a word she watched as Madeye and Harry walked away, a heavy feeling rising in Astraea's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Astraea didn't flinch as the camera flashed once again, capturing the photo of all five of the champions. Astraea stood between Harry and Cedric behind the chair where Fleur sat. Astraea watched as a woman dressed in a hideously green business skirt and blazer stepped out of the smoke from the camera flash.

"What a charismatic group," she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

No one said a word, Astraea assuming they were equally uncomfortable. It was one thing to forced into a competition that Astraea wanted no part in, but to now be supposedly famous, it was overwhelming for Astraea.

"Hello," the woman smiled as she approached to shake everyone's hands, "I'm Rita Skeeter! I write for the Daily Prophet, but of course you know that don't you? It's _you_ we don't know."

Astraea carefully shook the Skeeter's hand, Skeeter making uncomfortable eye contact with her, "you're the juicy news."

"What quirks hide behind those rosy cheeks, what mysteries do those muscles mask, does courage lie beneath those curls?" Skeeter walked behind Cedric and Astraea, wrapping her arms around their shoulders, making Astraea tense, "in short, what makes a champion tick? My, myself and I would like to know, not to mention my rabid readers."

Astraea shrugged Skeeter's hand off her shoulder without a word, stepping closer to Harry as to not be so close to the woman. Not that Skeeter paid any mind to the gesture.

"So, who's feeling up to sharing?" Skeeter looked over the five faces staring back at her and when nobody answered, she put on her business face, "alright, I'll start with the youngest."

Without necessarily asking, Skeeter whisked poor Harry off into a small broom closet at the corner of the room. It was only then did the four of the champions let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"She's...a character," Cedric chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I agree," Fleur smiled.

Astraea wordlessly walked over to a rather ornate armchair and sat down, crossing her legs lazily and leaned her chin on her palm. Victor frowned.

"For someone who's supposed to be my competitor, you seem very nonchalant about everything," he said.

Astraea cast him a side glance, "how else am I to react? Should I being jumping for joy that I'm in a competition I didn't wish to be in?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't put your name in that cup," Victor said.

"What I chose to do or not do is none of your business, Krum, and I suggest you remember that," Astraea said disinterestedly.

Victor didn't take her threat very lightly, slamming his staff on the stone floor, "don't you dare threaten me?"

"Oh, did I hurt the golden boy's feelings?" Astraea rolled her eyes, "for being in a competition, you sure let your competitors get the best of you."

"I will win this tournament for Durmstag!" Victor declared.

"Yes, louder, I don't think you're precious headmaster heard you," Astraea said, looking straight at Victor, getting only slight entertainment from the look on his face.

Scratch that, she was getting immense entertainment from the boy's expression. He looked close to stuffing that ridiculous hat down her throat, and Astraea was eating it all up.

"That's enough, there's no use in arguing," Fleur said.

"Yes, I agree," Astraea said, a smirk on her lips, "however, perhaps I am being too relaxed in the face of competition."

"I'm glad you agree-"

"I'll be sure to wipe any chance of Durmstag winning any trials," Astraea smirked, "in the spirit of competition."

If looks could kill, Astraea was sure Victor would have her mauled by a bear by now. But just in time, Skeeter walked back into the room, dragging a frazzled behind her.

"Alright, I'll take the next youngest!" She said, nailing her eyes on Astraea.

With a silent sigh, Astraea stood to her feet and walked into the broom closet, Skeeter closing the door behind them.

"You can sit there," Skeeter pointed to a small crate.

Astraea sat down, Skeeter sitting across from her, her levitating quill and paper ready to write.

"My, look at you," Skeeter smiled, "a picture of beauty, a walking Aphrodite."

Astraea didn't say a word as the woman rambled on.

"Now, Astraea, first names are fine between us girls, right? Tell me, what's it like to be a transfer student here at the glorious school of Hogwarts and to be entered into the Triwizard Tournament? You must of been scared out of your wits when you're heard your name called!"

"I wasn't," Astraea said.

"You don't have to be brave here dear, I understand-"

"I'm afraid you don't understand," Astraea cut her off.

Skeeter stopped looking at what her quill was writing and looked over to Astraea. The woman smirked and leaned forward in her chair.

"I understand that you transferred here to Hogwarts with no previous school record, not even so much of an address," Skeeter said, her voice low, "I understand that there are no records of any of your family, not to mention your parents. I understand that until the start of the year, there was no such thing as Astraea Glass."

Astraea felt her blood began to boil as she let out a shallow breath. Even so, Skeeter wouldn't relent.

"How about you explain your relationship with your partner, Harry? Or your mentor, Professor Snape-"

Astraea abruptly stood to her feet, "we're done here."

Storming past the woman, Astraea slammed the small door open. Astraea stalked through the room, heading toward the door.

"But I hardly asked any questions!" Skeeter exclaimed as she stepped into the room.

Astraea didn't say a word and simply slammed the door shut behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One by one, the champions were dragged into the arena to face their dragons. Until it was only Harry and Astraea. Astraea had noticed how nervous the boy looked with every roar of the dragons or audience that reached the tent. They were all alone but the tension was thick in the air. Astraea slowly reached the boy, standing a foot or two behind him. Her gaze softened looking over the frightened boy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey," She said gently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry jumped and turned to Astraea his eyes slightly wide. Astraea really wanted to say something encouraging, she really did. But alas, words weren't her strong point./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't show the others you're afraid," Astraea said strongly, "fear is the last thing a champion needs, especially when about to go up a dragon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry laughed, "sorry we all can't be as stoic like you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea frowned at that, Harry immediately noticing the change in her demeanor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-I didn't mean-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea's head lifted as she heard the champion horn sound./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Forget it," Astraea said, walking toward the exit of the tent, "it's time, Potter."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry gulped and walked to stand beside her. Listening to the crowds' cheers and banters, the two began to walk down the walkway that lead into the arena. Taking careful steps, Astraea could feel her heart pounding in her chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please tell me you've got something up your sleeve, Potter," Astraea whispered as they reached the mouth of the walkway./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-I got my broom," Harry said, his eyes flittering around the arena./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea sighed as she stopped walking, officially entering the arena, "well that's bound to come in handy."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea kept her eyes peeled as she looked for the beast, only the sound of the cheering crowd bouncing off the walls. Even so, it was too quiet. The arena was of rocky terrain, making it more difficult for the champions than the dragons./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you got?" Harry whispered, looking up at the stands./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A plan," Astraea said, her eyes narrowing in on the golden egg sitting perched on a rock slab./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What plan-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry didn't get to finish his sentence when Astraea yanked him by the back of his coat, saving him by a second by the dragon's spiked tail. Stumbling down the side of the rock, Astraea swiftly turned to get a good look at the creature as it roared fiercely at them. Astraea grunted as she dragged Harry along with her as she dodged the dragon's flame. They found temporary refuge behind a large rock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get to the egg, I'll take the dragon!" Astraea shouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now!" Astraea yelled before running out the rock, narrowly missing the Horntail's flame./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jumping and climbing, Astraea made her way on top a tall rock, standing only a little higher than the dragon. /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Focus Astraea, control it/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", she thought. Astraea snapped her eyes open, revealing a pitch black enveloping her entire eye. Various sizes of rock began to levitate around Astraea, sharpening themselves into jagged points. With a smirk, Astraea sent the makeshift daggers flying at the speed of a bullet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The crowd watched in complete awe and suspense as Astraea took on the dragon single-handedly. The dragon jumped and dodged as much of her attack as it could, but even it wasn't fast enough./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My word..." McGonagall said from the professor's box./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've...I've never seen anything like it," Flitwick said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Her eyes," Dumbledore said, his eyes diverting to Severus who sat leaning over to get a better look. "Severus."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Severus looked over to Dumbledore, his gaze more than words. They knew exactly who they were dealing with, or likely, /spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"what/spanspan style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" they were dealing with./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It took Astraea one slip up for the dragon to regain its footing. The dragon hissed as it sent another burst of fire her way. Astraea quickly thrust her hands in front of her, a shield made of ink black smoke keeping the fire at bay. However, the smoke couldn't let her see the swinging of the dragon's spiked tail. The next thing she knew, Astraea felt herself being thrown into the air and crashing into the stadium wall. Crumpling to the floor, Astraea fell face down in the dirt./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gasping for air, Astraea struggled to pick herself up onto her knees. She groaned feeling a piercing pain in her side, bringing her hand to it. Slowly bringing it away, she realized her glove was coated in dark red blood. Astraea grunted and forced herself onto her feet, finding the dragon going after Harry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gritting her teeth, Astraea forced herself into a run, jumping from rock to rock. Astraea shot her hands toward the ground, the force sending her through the air. Astraea landing on the neck of the Horntail, her legs quickly straddling it. Astraea grabbed onto the dragon's horns, hanging on for dear life as the beast swing it's head around wildly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry! The broom!" Astraea screamed, her hair coming undone from its neat ponytail and falling over her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry nodded and thrust out his wand, "Accio Firebolt!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The lucky broomstick soared over the stadium's wall and zipped right toward Harry, giving him just barely enough time to climb on. Harry zoomed toward the golden egg when Astraea heard the heart stopping clank of the dragon's chain. She whipped her head around to see the chain had broken from the sheer force of the beast./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fly Harry!" Astraea shouted to Harry who had stopped flying to see the dragon stretching its wings, letting out another bone-rattling roar./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry didn't take another second before soaring out of the arena, the dragon hot on his tail with Astraea unfortunately going along with the ride. Astraea squeezed her eyes shut as she laid herself flat against the dragon's neck as the Horntail made its disgraceful exit from the arena, crashing through one section of the seats. The wind beat Astraea's face as she slowly peeled herself off the dragon, slowly opening her crimson eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The dragon flapped rhythmically, keeping up with Harry as they flew toward the castle. It was a miracle that the dragon hadn't caught up to him and swallowed him whole. But they didn't have time. Letting out a shaky breath, Astraea pulled off her gloves, letting the wind take them. Astraea climbed up further until she was over the dragon's head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" focus...focus.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slowly, the darkness enveloped her eyes once more as she laid her bare hand flat against the dragon's head. Suddenly, Astraea could feel everything the dragon felt, the wind, its heartbeat, the flame. Astraea began to try to slow down the dragon, and for a moment, it began to work. That was until the dragon nearly ran into a tower, its right wing ramming into./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The collision forced Astraea out of her focus, her eyes reverting back to their crimson. Astraea was thrust off of the dragon, sending her flying into the shingles of the tower. Astraea's breathe caught in her throat as she began to slide down the roof of the tower. Frantically finding something to hold on to, Astraea let out a cry when she fell on top of a roofed window./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gasping for air, Astraea's wide eyes searched for the flying best. She slowly looked down, realizing she was hundreds of feet away from the ground. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Astraea!" A voice shouted from below./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea looked down to see Harry, hanging for dear life on another window, his broom just slightly out of reach./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are you alright?!" Harry shouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea opened her mouth to shout down a response when she heard the breaking of shingles. Astraea could see the whites of Harry's eyes as they widened, looking at something above Astraea. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Astraea," Harry said carefully, his gaze staying behind her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea knew fully well what hanging over, waiting, watching. Slowly, Astraea lifted her head up, her eyes connecting to slit eyes of the Horntail. Astraea let out a shaky breath as the dragon hissed, trying its best to descend down the tower towards them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jump Astraea! I'll catch you!" Harry shouted. "Jump now!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea held her breath as she let go of the window, letting gravity take her. She fell down to Harry, her hand grabbing his hand and his broom at the last second. Falling together, Harry and Astraea kept their hands locked together as Harry quickly situated himself on his broom./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea grunted as the force of the falling suddenly stopped as Harry finally began to fly, holding on to Astraea only be her arm. Harry grunted as he looked down at Astraea dangling in the air./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hang on, I'm going to try to lose it!" Harry shouted as he swerved through Hogwarts' towers, the Horntail hot on their trail./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea's hair blew wildly looking up at Harry, her eyes wide with adrenaline. She looked back the best she could to the dragon who was steadily gaining on them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to try to lose it at the bridge!" Harry shouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea's eyes went black as she as she released a shock wave toward the dragon, the dragon only dodging it by a second. Astraea could feel herself getting weaker, her heart beginning to slow. Her head ached and she could feel the black veins branching from her eyes and reaching to her cheeks. She was pushing too hard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry quickly descended toward the stone bridge as Astraea tried her best to distract the dragon from where they were going. Even so, the dragon had gained on them, its mouth hung open to catch Astraea./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Harry!" Astraea shouted, her hand beginning to shake as she tried her best to use her power but knowing fully well she could push no longer./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hang on!" Harry shouted as he leaned forward as they narrowly squeezed through arch of the stone bridge reaching over the endless chasm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea held her breath as everything looked to be in slowed. Her eyes widened as the dragon reached his jaws for her, only to be blocked by the cold stone of the bridge, the sheer force of it crumbling some of the stone. The beast let out a final wail as fell into the darkness of chasm, Astraea watching as long as she could until she heard the inevitable thud./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Harry let out a breathless laugh as he looked down before flying back toward the arena. Astraea held on as well as she could, a wave of relief washing over her as she landed eyes on the arena./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We did it!" Harry said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they soared over the wall of the arena, the crowd exploded into cheers. Once Astraea was low enough, she let go of Harry's hand, falling on to the gravel. She coughed and rolled onto her back, exhaustion taking over her. She could barely hear the crowd anymore, only her breath. Maybe Harry had gotten that damned egg. Astraea ran her bare hand over her wound, raising it up to her face, seeing it coated in ink black blood./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Astraea let out a slow breath, the sky suddenly brighter than before. She couldn't hear Harry shouting her name, or the gasps and yells of the crowd. She couldn't feel Snape shaking her by her shoulders. Astraea felt herself going cold and she cursed herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; background-color: #fbfbfb;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'Droid Serif'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Damn it...I pissed it off."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; cursor: text; transition: all 0.2s ease 0s; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; counter-reset: list-1 0 list-2 0 list-3 0 list-4 0 list-5 0 list-6 0 list-7 0 list-8 0 list-9 0; color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.8); font-family: 'Droid Serif'; font-size: 18.4167px; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #fbfbfb; opacity: 0.6;" /p 


	12. Chapter 12

Astraea's scarlet red eyes snapped opened as she gasped for breath. Her chest burned, as if she hadn't been breathing for awhile. She coughed, her eyes squeezing tight as each cough sent ripples of pain through her body. Her eyes looked around her frantically, finding herself laying on a thin, clean bed, before staring up at a domed ceiling.

"What..." Astraea rasped as she tried to move but to avail.

Her brow furrowed in confusion at her inability to move. It felt as if a heavy rock had been placed on her chest, pinning her to the bed. She struggled, trying as hard as she could to just move a simple inch, to no avail.

"Your struggle is useless," a voice snarled at her.

Astraea's head snapped up to look in front of her, seeing Dumbledore and Snape standing at the foot of the bed. For a moment, a look of confusion washed over but she instantly understood. The first trial. The dragon. They knew, they knew what she was. This alone launched panic into Astraea's heart as her eyes immediately become protected in its darkness, her teeth gritting as she focused as much force on the magical bind. However, Snape was quicker, pointing his wand towards her, his wordless spell crushing Astraea into the bed.

Astraea's head was forced back into the pillow, her teeth grinding together. The darkness escaped her eyes, bringing them back to their crimson. Breathing erratically, all Astraea could do was watch Dumbledore and Severus approached her carefully as if she were a cornered wild animal. Even clicked her tongue, a smirk finding a way onto her lips.

"I thought it was forbidden to pull your wand on a student, professor," Astraea said, looking to the Potions Master to her right.

"Those rules don't apply to spy," Severus growled, angling his wand down, crushing Astraea further.

Astraea bite back the pain as she looked up at him with ignited anger.

"You haven't been completely truthful to us, have you, Ms. Glass," Dumbledore said.

Even at times like this, his voice remained soft. Astraea knew better than to trust the old man. She rolled her head to look at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Astraea bit back, not looking for an answer.

Dumbledore's eyes softened, Astraea becoming angry at the look of pity in his gaze.

"The Obscurus," Dumbledore said, "it's feeding from you."

Astraea's eyes hardened, a frown stretched on her lips. She looked away from him staring at the ceiling, remaining silent.

"It will feed from you until you have nothing left," Dumbledore said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly well what this beast is making me," Astraea said coldly.

"Then you must know how Obscuruses come to exist," Dumbledore said, his voice becoming more serious, "from a lack of practicing magic. Pushing it down until it manifests into unimaginable torment and fury. You have chosen to suppress your magic, and it has resulted in this. Why?"

Astraea sighed, closing her eyes, "my magic...is a curse given to me by my father."

For a moment it was silent, until Severus fervently spoke up.

"She's lying!" Severus snarled, "your records say that you had no father. You were left abandoned!"

Astraea let out another sigh, "honestly, you'd think a spy sent to gather information from the Dark Lord would do his research a bit more. You've become rusty, Snape."

Severus' eyes snapped open wide in shock before washing over with pure anger. He leaned over her, his wand mere inches from Astraea's eye.

"Who are you? How did you know that?" Severus said angrily.

"Severus-"

"No! No one knows that, no one! How did you-"

"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted, snapping the dark man from his sentence.

Astraea stared deep into Snape's eyes. It was like looking into a black flame, but for a second, Astraea saw something else besides anger. She saw fear. Severus stepped away, but his eyes never left her.

"We are on the same side," Astraea said carefully.

"I'm afraid you are not exactly in the position to bring validity to that statement," Dumbledore said. "But first, perhaps it is time for you to tell us who you really are."

Astraea took in a shaky breath, "my name...my name is Astraea Riddle. I am Tom Riddle's offspring."

There was a dead silence that spread between the three of them. Astraea waited patiently until one spoke, that one being Severus.

"Impossible!" Severus exclaimed, "that is not possible!"

"Once I was born, my father cursed with unimaginably destructive magic," Astraea said calmly.

"And your mother? Where is she?" Dumbledore said.

Astraea felt a pang against her heart as she closed her eyes, "the curse was too powerful...she tried...but she did not survive."

"She is lying," Severus hissed.

Astraea leaned her head up as far as she could, "you are master of Legilimency, are you not? Prove it yourself."

Venom was laced through Astraea's words. Snape stood still for a moment, his gaze heated. Severus quickly drew his wand, aiming it at Astraea.

"So be it," Severus growled.

Astraea let out a tiny gasp and before she knew it the infirmary wing quickly disappeared into nothing. Ink like wisps of her memories swirled around her until a scene finally materialized. They were in a dark room, the only light coming from a small lantern sitting beside a less than lavish bed. Screams echoed off the walls, coming from the woman lying in the bed, her spread legs spreads shaking like a leaf.

Astraea's eyes softened. This was her birth. A memory she had been cursed with. Another gift from her father, after he killed the woman helping her mother through the birth. Said woman knelt beside Astraea's mother, holding her head and gently encouraging her to push. Astraea could feel Severus standing beside her in the darkness, not saying a word.

"She's going to kill me!" Astraea's mother screamed in pain.

"Do not say such things!" The maid said, "the Dark Lord would not dare let that happen!"

The mother laughed breathlessly, tears in her blue eyes, "you bloody fool, you stupid, stupid fool."

"Push!" The maid encouraged.

The woman screamed and groaned, focusing again. Astraea watched with softened eyes.

"She would die a painful and worthless death," Astraea whispered as she approached the bed. "By giving birth to a weapon, no one had ever seen before."

She sat beside her mother, looking down at her with a look Severus couldn't quite understand. He recognized it as understanding, but ultimately, he could see the guilt held in her gaze. Astraea looked on wordlessly as her mother pushed and pushed until the wails of the newborn infant replaced her screams.

The maid quickly wrapped the small baby in a blanket, holding it close to her chest, smiling.

"You did it, miss!" She said excitedly.

"Yes...yes, I did," Astraea's mother weakly said.

It was at that moment it was as if her mother was staring directly at Astraea. Of course that wasn't possible, even so, Astraea felt it. Astraea's mother let out a final breath.

"And now...my time is done," she whispered before the light left her eyes, her eyes stuck open.

Astraea felt her stomach clench as she gently traced her fingers across her mother's once rosy cheeks, gently brushing away her blonde locks. Slowly, the memory disappeared back into mindless wisps until they returned to the Infirmary.

Astraea gasped for air, shooting up from the bed, the binding spell broken. She looked over to Severus, who had his back to her, refusing to look at her.

"Severus," Dumbledore said carefully.

"What she says is true," Severus said, his voice low, "she is the daughter of the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I see."

Astraea sucked in a careful breath, picking up your head.

"I came here to protect Harry-"

"No, what you did was drag the boy into your mess!" Severus argued, spinning to face her.

"Potter is in danger!" Astraea shouted back, "do you think it is a mere coincidence? That his name just so happened to placed into that blasted cup? You have become complacent!"

"Do not _dare_ tell what _I_ have become!" Severus yelled.

Astraea stood on the bed, towering over him, anger raging through her body as her eyes were enveloped in black.

" _I_ will do what _I_ damn well please until I finish what I came for!" Astraea shouted, "stay out of my way!"

Astraea's voice sounded as if it were possessed, as if someone else spoke for her behalf. With a few heavy breathes, Astraea calmed herself, forcing her eyes to return to crimson.

"What did you come for, Astraea?" Dumbledore questioned.

"My intelligence has proven to me that something is coming to Hogwarts, and it's coming for Potter," Astraea explained calmly, "my father's forces have been busy. They have gathered all over the globe, preparing. For what, I am not yet certain, but I suspect it has something to do with the Tournament."

"The Tournament?" Dumbledore said, "yes, that would make sense."

"Then we must pull Harry out from the games," Severus concluded.

"No, that would not be wise," Dumbledore said, looking deep in thought.

"Did you hear what she just said? They want Harry in the games!" Severus said.

"And that's what they will get," Dumbledore said, "we must play at their game, and stop it when the time is right. If we take him out, there's no way in telling in what they will do next. At least with this plan, we have a hunch."

"A hunch? You would risk the boy's life over a hunch?" Severus hissed.

"If I were in league with the Death Eaters, Harry would be dead by now," Astraea's eyes narrowed, "I've protected him this far. Dumbledore is right, we need to keep playing their game."

Severus shook his head and walked past the curtains that had given them privacy until now, "this is ridiculous."

Astraea sighed a silent sigh, sinking to her knees. Astraea flinched when she felt Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"It will be difficult for him to come around, but he will," Dumbledore said, "your secret is safe with us. I would like you to continue looking after Harry, can you do that?"

Astraea looked at him for a moment, trying to wrap her head around why he was being so nice about everything, before nodding. Dumbledore smiled a small smile before walking toward the curtain, stopping before he walked out.

"Oh, and Astraea," Dumbledore said, "you work with us now."

Astraea looked at him in confusion, "with who?"

Dumbledore smiled, "welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Astraea."


	13. Chapter 13

Astraea's scarlet red eyes snapped opened as she gasped for breath. Her chest burned, as if she hadn't been breathing for awhile. She coughed, her eyes squeezing tight as each cough sent ripples of pain through her body. Her eyes looked around her frantically, finding herself laying on a thin, clean bed, before staring up at a domed ceiling.

"What..." Astraea rasped as she tried to move but to avail.

Her brow furrowed in confusion at her inability to move. It felt as if a heavy rock had been placed on her chest, pinning her to the bed. She struggled, trying as hard as she could to just move a simple inch, to no avail.

"Your struggle is useless," a voice snarled at her.

Astraea's head snapped up to look in front of her, seeing Dumbledore and Snape standing at the foot of the bed. For a moment, a look of confusion washed over but she instantly understood. The first trial. The dragon. They knew, they knew what she was. This alone launched panic into Astraea's heart as her eyes immediately become protected in its darkness, her teeth gritting as she focused as much force on the magical bind. However, Snape was quicker, pointing his wand towards her, his wordless spell crushing Astraea into the bed.

Astraea's head was forced back into the pillow, her teeth grinding together. The darkness escaped her eyes, bringing them back to their crimson. Breathing erratically, all Astraea could do was watch Dumbledore and Severus approached her carefully as if she were a cornered wild animal. Even clicked her tongue, a smirk finding a way onto her lips.

"I thought it was forbidden to pull your wand on a student, professor," Astraea said, looking to the Potions Master to her right.

"Those rules don't apply to spy," Severus growled, angling his wand down, crushing Astraea further.

Astraea bite back the pain as she looked up at him with ignited anger.

"You haven't been completely truthful to us, have you, Ms. Glass," Dumbledore said.

Even at times like this, his voice remained soft. Astraea knew better than to trust the old man. She rolled her head to look at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" Astraea bit back, not looking for an answer.

Dumbledore's eyes softened, Astraea becoming angry at the look of pity in his gaze.

"The Obscurus," Dumbledore said, "it's feeding from you."

Astraea's eyes hardened, a frown stretched on her lips. She looked away from him staring at the ceiling, remaining silent.

"It will feed from you until you have nothing left," Dumbledore said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly well what this beast is making me," Astraea said coldly.

"Then you must know how Obscuruses come to exist," Dumbledore said, his voice becoming more serious, "from a lack of practicing magic. Pushing it down until it manifests into unimaginable torment and fury. You have chosen to suppress your magic, and it has resulted in this. Why?"

Astraea sighed, closing her eyes, "my magic...is a curse given to me by my father."

For a moment it was silent, until Severus fervently spoke up.

"She's lying!" Severus snarled, "your records say that you had no father. You were left abandoned!"

Astraea let out another sigh, "honestly, you'd think a spy sent to gather information from the Dark Lord would do his research a bit more. You've become rusty, Snape."

Severus' eyes snapped open wide in shock before washing over with pure anger. He leaned over her, his wand mere inches from Astraea's eye.

"Who are you? How did you know that?" Severus said angrily.

"Severus-"

"No! No one knows that, no one! How did you-"

"Severus!" Dumbledore shouted, snapping the dark man from his sentence.

Astraea stared deep into Snape's eyes. It was like looking into a black flame, but for a second, Astraea saw something else besides anger. She saw fear. Severus stepped away, but his eyes never left her.

"We are on the same side," Astraea said carefully.

"I'm afraid you are not exactly in the position to bring validity to that statement," Dumbledore said. "But first, perhaps it is time for you to tell us who you really are."

Astraea took in a shaky breath, "my name...my name is Astraea Riddle. I am Tom Riddle's offspring."

There was a dead silence that spread between the three of them. Astraea waited patiently until one spoke, that one being Severus.

"Impossible!" Severus exclaimed, "that is not possible!"

"Once I was born, my father cursed with unimaginably destructive magic," Astraea said calmly.

"And your mother? Where is she?" Dumbledore said.

Astraea felt a pang against her heart as she closed her eyes, "the curse was too powerful...she tried...but she did not survive."

"She is lying," Severus hissed.

Astraea leaned her head up as far as she could, "you are master of Legilimency, are you not? Prove it yourself."

Venom was laced through Astraea's words. Snape stood still for a moment, his gaze heated. Severus quickly drew his wand, aiming it at Astraea.

"So be it," Severus growled.

Astraea let out a tiny gasp and before she knew it the infirmary wing quickly disappeared into nothing. Ink like wisps of her memories swirled around her until a scene finally materialized. They were in a dark room, the only light coming from a small lantern sitting beside a less than lavish bed. Screams echoed off the walls, coming from the woman lying in the bed, her spread legs spreads shaking like a leaf.

Astraea's eyes softened. This was her birth. A memory she had been cursed with. Another gift from her father, after he killed the woman helping her mother through the birth. Said woman knelt beside Astraea's mother, holding her head and gently encouraging her to push. Astraea could feel Severus standing beside her in the darkness, not saying a word.

"She's going to kill me!" Astraea's mother screamed in pain.

"Do not say such things!" The maid said, "the Dark Lord would not dare let that happen!"

The mother laughed breathlessly, tears in her blue eyes, "you bloody fool, you stupid, stupid fool."

"Push!" The maid encouraged.

The woman screamed and groaned, focusing again. Astraea watched with softened eyes.

"She would die a painful and worthless death," Astraea whispered as she approached the bed. "By giving birth to a weapon, no one had ever seen before."

She sat beside her mother, looking down at her with a look Severus couldn't quite understand. He recognized it as understanding, but ultimately, he could see the guilt held in her gaze. Astraea looked on wordlessly as her mother pushed and pushed until the wails of the newborn infant replaced her screams.

The maid quickly wrapped the small baby in a blanket, holding it close to her chest, smiling.

"You did it, miss!" She said excitedly.

"Yes...yes, I did," Astraea's mother weakly said.

It was at that moment it was as if her mother was staring directly at Astraea. Of course that wasn't possible, even so, Astraea felt it. Astraea's mother let out a final breath.

"And now...my time is done," she whispered before the light left her eyes, her eyes stuck open.

Astraea felt her stomach clench as she gently traced her fingers across her mother's once rosy cheeks, gently brushing away her blonde locks. Slowly, the memory disappeared back into mindless wisps until they returned to the Infirmary.

Astraea gasped for air, shooting up from the bed, the binding spell broken. She looked over to Severus, who had his back to her, refusing to look at her.

"Severus," Dumbledore said carefully.

"What she says is true," Severus said, his voice low, "she is the daughter of the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I see."

Astraea sucked in a careful breath, picking up your head.

"I came here to protect Harry-"

"No, what you did was drag the boy into your mess!" Severus argued, spinning to face her.

"Potter is in danger!" Astraea shouted back, "do you think it is a mere coincidence? That his name just so happened to placed into that blasted cup? You have become complacent!"

"Do not _dare_ tell what _I_ have become!" Severus yelled.

Astraea stood on the bed, towering over him, anger raging through her body as her eyes were enveloped in black.

" _I_ will do what _I_ damn well please until I finish what I came for!" Astraea shouted, "stay out of my way!"

Astraea's voice sounded as if it were possessed, as if someone else spoke for her behalf. With a few heavy breathes, Astraea calmed herself, forcing her eyes to return to crimson.

"What did you come for, Astraea?" Dumbledore questioned.

"My intelligence has proven to me that something is coming to Hogwarts, and it's coming for Potter," Astraea explained calmly, "my father's forces have been busy. They have gathered all over the globe, preparing. For what, I am not yet certain, but I suspect it has something to do with the Tournament."

"The Tournament?" Dumbledore said, "yes, that would make sense."

"Then we must pull Harry out from the games," Severus concluded.

"No, that would not be wise," Dumbledore said, looking deep in thought.

"Did you hear what she just said? They want Harry in the games!" Severus said.

"And that's what they will get," Dumbledore said, "we must play at their game, and stop it when the time is right. If we take him out, there's no way in telling in what they will do next. At least with this plan, we have a hunch."

"A hunch? You would risk the boy's life over a hunch?" Severus hissed.

"If I were in league with the Death Eaters, Harry would be dead by now," Astraea's eyes narrowed, "I've protected him this far. Dumbledore is right, we need to keep playing their game."

Severus shook his head and walked past the curtains that had given them privacy until now, "this is ridiculous."

Astraea sighed a silent sigh, sinking to her knees. Astraea flinched when she felt Dumbledore's hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him.

"It will be difficult for him to come around, but he will," Dumbledore said, "your secret is safe with us. I would like you to continue looking after Harry, can you do that?"

Astraea looked at him for a moment, trying to wrap her head around why he was being so nice about everything, before nodding. Dumbledore smiled a small smile before walking toward the curtain, stopping before he walked out.

"Oh, and Astraea," Dumbledore said, "you work with us now."

Astraea looked at him in confusion, "with who?"

Dumbledore smiled, "welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Astraea."


	14. Chapter 14

It had been two days since Astraea was released from the Infirmary and since then it felt like the walls were watching her. She had made careful work to stay away from the Albus but more importantly, Severus. It felt a bit childish, but she absolutely despised the man, and she was going to make sure he knew that.

Astraea walked down the hall towards her next class. She sighed and looked down at the books in her arms. Taking these classes seemed like a complete waste of time, sometimes. She couldn't quite wrap her head around how herbology would ever possibly help her take down a Death Eater. But even so, with her stay here at Hogwarts, it was all she could do at the moment.

As Astraea walked, she passed an intersecting hallway, not noticing someone standing in the shadows. Astraea gasped as the person gripped her by her arm, yanking her into the shadows. Astraea was quick to drop her books, swiveling around to push the culprit against the wall. It was only then did Astraea notice the person.

"Cedric? What the hell?" Astraea whispered, yanking her arm away.

Cedric looked worried, and if not a little uncomfortable.

"I-I wanted to check if you were alright," he said simply.

Astraea looked at him for a moment, a little taken aback from the boy's statement.

"You what?" She said, looking at Cedric skeptically.

"After the trial...you fainted and I-I was worried-"

"You were worried?" Astraea said, trying the words.

Cedric sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "yes, I was worried."

Astraea shook her head in disbelief, "I'm fine, Diggory-"

"Cedric-"

"Why couldn't you ask me out in the open in the first place?" Astraea said, crossing her arms.

Cedric seemed to look around for a moment before looking back down to Astraea, "because you haven't seen the clue for the next trial."

This certainly peeked Astraea's interest, "the second trial?"

"Yes," Cedric said, leaning closer, "it's going to be in the Great Lake."

"The Great Lake? How on Earth are we supposed to do that?" Astraea said.

"I don't know, but I do know the other champions have already found a way around it, but I'm afraid you're on your own on this one," Cedric said.

Astraea frowned but nodded, "fine."

As Astraea began to walk away, Cedric grabbed her arm again, irritating Astraea even more.

"Listen…" Cedric said, his voice lower, "I only told you this because us Hogwarts kids need to stick together, alright?"

Astraea raised her brow, "alright."

With that, Astraea pulled away and turned the corner.

Astraea kept her head down as she went down to the dungeons, reaching the familiar potions class. Astraea knocked faintly on the door.

"It's open," the deep unforgettable voice said from the other side.

Letting out a breath, Astraea opened the heavy wood door, slipping inside before closing it behind her. Astraea leaned against the door, watching silently the potions master standing looking through his supply closet.

After a moment, Snape turned and looked at her with the same unimpressed look his eye.

"I see you made it on time," he said, "funny how the reveal of one's true identity can truly change a person."

Astraea eyes narrowed, "are we here to talk about me or the trials, mentor?"

Snape sighed a dramatic sigh, "ah yes, the trials. I take it you know about the next one."

"I have an idea," Astraea said simply, stepping further into the room, "but I have no idea how I'm supposed to complete it."

Snape chuckled, which was a sound Astraea could truthfully say she had never heard before, and wouldn't mind hearing again. It was a deep sound, as if it sat there deep in his chest. Astraea stopped herself, what could she be thinking?

"Luckily for you, you have the castle's potions master as your mentor," Snape said, walking over to his personally chemistry table.

"Ah yes," Astraea said with a small smile, "lucky me."

Taking a seat in one of the desks, Astraea watched silently as he got to work to what she assumed to be a potion. His moves mesmerized her, how swiftly Snape whipped up all the ingredients, smashing, slicing, dicing and throwing them all into the bubbling cauldron.

"Your passion for potions confuses me, professor," Astraea said simply. "What made you get into the study?"

Without halting his work or even looking over to address her, Snape answered, "it was a craft that got me through my schooling, it came naturally."

Astraea nodded before effortlessly saying, "as did the Dark Arts I could assume."

This caused Snape to stop and look to Astraea with a harsh gaze, "I suppose."

Astraea looked up at him at this moment, "I only wish I could trade my curse of the dark arts for your knowledge of potions, professor."

Snape didn't say a word, but looked away. A time of silence fell over the two of them, before Snape spoke again.

"You are not to blame for your father's misdoings, Astraea," Snape said.

Astraea's eyes softened for a moment, looking down at her gloved hands, "yes, but I'm afraid no one else will see it that way when the time comes."

"You did not choose this-"

"Your words ring true, unfortunately there will be nothing to reverse that has been done," Astraea said, sliding off one of her gloves, noting every tiny scar littering her hands, "this curse I've been burdened with, will live with me until the day I die. I am content with that."

Snape took a small vile and filled it with the dimly lit purple potion, turning to Astraea said.

"You feel as if you have to right the wrongs of your father by protecting the ones he wished to harm," Snape said, "Potter."

Astraea smiled a sad smile, looking down at her hand as an orb of shadows appeared in her palm, "I am a fool."

"No," Snape said placing the vile in front of her, "you are brave."

Astraea looked up at the broken man, now realizing how wet her eyes were.

"Thank you Professor-"

"Severus," he said, looking away from her crimson eyes, "if we're going to work together within the Order, we should treat each other as such."

Astraea chuckled and nodded, "I suppose you are right, Severus-"

"But that is only between us and the other members of the Order," Severus said, returning to his strict rhetoric.

Astraea looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Understood, Severus."


End file.
